


Happy Birthday

by DaSaltInDaPeppermill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Friendship, Some Humor, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill
Summary: Oneshot: After Dobby barely survives the escape from Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix’s knife the trio find out that he has never had his birthday.
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday

Dobby opened his eyes. That was not an unusual thing for him to do, normally, but then, today it was. The last thing he could remember was being dead. Only obviously, he wasn’t dead at all. Or maybe this was the afterlife? If it was, then it was painful. The house elf could feel a sharp, stabbing pain just beneath his heart, and the itching of bandages on his skin. Nope, not the afterlife. He was in a bed, soft white blankets covering him, and as he blinked the wooden ceiling above him came into focus. But if he wasn’t dead, where was he? „Dobby!“ came an excited shout and he turned his head, trying to find the source of the cry, before flinching back as a hot needle of pain shot through his skull. A blurry face appeared above him, black hair and glasses all he could make out. „Harry Potter“ the elf managed to whisper.   
Soon after that he was sitting up and Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting around his bed while Bill had come in to bring him some soup. They talked for a while until Luna came drifting into the room, not quite looking at them, but kind of through them...? Then her eyes fixed on Dobby and she said, in a dreamy tone:"Happy Birthday." before wandering out again. The house elf watched the trio exchange some glances, before Hermione spoke hesitantly: "Umm... when is your birthday, Dobby?" this made him sad, and he didn’t answer for a while, before the silence became too uncomfortable and he slowly said: "Dobby doesn’t know his birthday. We house elf’s do not celebrate." this wiped the smile of everyone’s face again, and Hermione even had tears in her eyes. They all went quiet for a moment, contemplating this. Then, with a slight smile, Harry said:"you know what? We’re just going to make today your birthday, the day of your rebirth." "Yes! Dobby likes that very much. Thank you Harry Potter." He smiled. "Well then, happy birthday.", Ron laughed uncertainly.   
"Happy Birthday"


End file.
